


Please, Stop Following Me

by heartbreak_human



Category: Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Crying, Gen, Hiro Hamada Needs a Hug, Rejection, hiro is fed up, karmi is a stalker, should be canon, was supposed to be a little less vicious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreak_human/pseuds/heartbreak_human
Summary: Hiro comes clean to Karmi, the girl who won't leave him alone. He doesn't want to be her boyfriend.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada & Karmi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Please, Stop Following Me

Ok, it was seven o'clock, and Karmi was finished working. Hiro was suited up out on the steps.

She left the door and spotted them, her face turning red, clearly expecting something romantic to happen. Sorry, Karm.

"OH MY GOD! CAPTAIN CUTIE!" She squealed, running to him and hugging him tightly.

"Karhmmm... Kaghggghhgrmi. I cah breh." He choked out. 

She let go of him, albeit reluctantly. "Oh, what are you here for Captain Cutie?" She asked, her hands clasped.

"First of all, my name isn't Captain Cutie, don't call me that in real life." He sighed.

"Of course _babe_!"

"I'm not your boyfriend." He huffed, clearly annoyed, but Karmi isn't the best at catching social cues.

"Fine, what is it?"

"I'm not going to make you stop writing fanfiction, I know how much you like the publicity, but I need personal space. I can't do my job if you're always hanging off my arms, or flashing a camera in my face, or squealing so loudly I can hear you across the city. I just need you to leave me and my team be ok?" Hiro could see tears welling up in her eyes. So fucking annoying. Not that she's as bad as Fred, who, by the way, was ANNOYING AS _FUCK_. But- Still.

"Oh, ok. Um, why aren't you asking me out? Remember when we teamed up, you seemed to really appreciate me _then_. What changed?" She asked, brows furrowing.

"Ugh!" Hiro tore at his helmet, forgetting that his hair was inaccessible. "Karmi, I do appreciate the ideas you've come up with, but I don't like you. Now, do you get it? I. Don't. Like. YOU."

"What did I do wrong?" She wailed, her tears wetting her cheeks, dripping down her chin.

"It's nothing personal really, it's not your fault I'm not interested, I've just never been interested in anyone. Not like that. Not in any way." He explained. "I just don't have those types of feelings."

"How can I change your mind?" She begged, clinging to his shoulders. Hiro's knees buckled under the weight.

"First off, this isn't something anyone can change. Secondly, Karmi, if I'm being totally honest, you're a bitch. Don't take that too hard, I mean, you're a bitch to EVERYONE! You assume people are in love with you if the talk to you, you shrug them off even if they're interested in something you'd probably love to explain. You follow me everywhere, taking pictures and videos of me without consent. I get that a lot of other people do that, but you do the same to other people as well. You post incriminating and embarrassing videos of people that are just trying their best. That's called bullying. Bullying is a really serious topic. You need to STOP." Hiro ranted. He knew what it was like to be on the bad side of Karmi's camera. Kids laughed at him, hell, even is friends laughed.

"You don't have to be so mean!" She sobbed.

"Karmi, I'm not trying to be mean, I'm trying to be honest. You know that Hiro kid? I've seen you make his life a living HELL. You've been nothing but rude to him, and he's already been through so much. His brother died only last year, and that guy was his fucking HERO. He looked up to his brother the way one would look up to a god. He told me how much the loved each other, how much Tadashi taught him. How Tadashi was always trying to protect him, no matter how much trouble Hiro got into. He did some illegal stuff, but his brother never made him feel like a criminal. His best friend was ripped away from him, and all you've done is torment him more." Hiro was about ready to walk away. His own words reminded him how much she sucked, and saying Tadashi's name only made him want to crawl up in a corner with that special baseball cap and cry. 

"You're disgusting! You're just like those stupid robots that Hiro kid makes! You feel no emotions at _all_ , do you!??!?! I bet you love making me cry! You know, that Hiro kid hasn't looked sad ONCE! I bet he just fed you lies! He doesn't care about his family! You're both soulless MONSTERS!" She screamed, tearing at Hiro's suit.

"Leave me and my friends the FUCK ALONE. Don't come near me again."

Hiro left her there on the steps and briskly walked away, tears streaming down his face, thinking about what he'd say if he were any less of a coward. _Well, maybe, he's just trying to hold it all together. Maybe he's just as broken as the car they drove into the water. Maybe he's trying to put on a bright face because Tadashi wouldn't want him to be sad. Maybe, just maybe, he doesn't think he'll ever be truly happy again._

**Author's Note:**

> So, Big Hero 6 has been my favorite movie since it's first day in theaters. Honestly, I've had a crush on at least half the characters. Was crying over Tadashi a couple of days ago, then I started watching the cartoon that I had no idea existed. Got kinda fed up with her BS.


End file.
